


like or love

by Blepbean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Connor and Conan are brothers, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Gavin is in the #JerichoSquad bc I say so, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, This is such a mess it’s just a bunch of teenagers mememing, chat fic, daniel and simon are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Me: I honestly don’t know anymoreMe: if it’s a likeMe: or a loveThe struggles of being a #RelatableTeenager in 20fucking19 comes with memes, questioning your sexuality and lots of pimples.





	1. the tragic start of 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Markus: robo jesus  
> Connor: danger twink™  
> Conan: bad bitch  
> North: binch  
> Simon: binch 2  
> Daniel: simon rip-off  
> Gavin: fuck off  
> Josh: actual responsible human being  
> Chloe: uwu  
> I was just reading a few chat fics and I was like... you know what? Why not?
> 
> (Class 1-gay is such a good chat fic don’t @me)

 

  
  


__

 

**_[Thursday 4:19 am]_ **

 

_ Markus Manfred creates “Untitled group chat” _

 

_ Markus Manfred Invites Connor Anderson, Conan Anderson, Daniel Phillips and five other people.  _

 

**North Storm** : nani

 

_ Markus Manfred changes group chat name to “#Jerichosquad” _

 

**Josh Stewart:** wtf are u doing?

 

**Markus Manfred:** smh stop being such a hater 

 

**Chloe Kamski:** ^^

 

_ Markus Manfred is now “robo jesus”  _

 

_ Josh Stewart is now “actual responsible human being” _

 

_ Chloe Kamski is now “uwu” _

 

**uwu** **_:_ ** what’s the tea on this group chat sis

 

**actual responsible human being:** wut?

 

**robo jesus:** this is so sad… Alexa play Kim Kardashian commercial 

 

**Gavin Reed:** wtf is this??? Who the fuck even is jericho??

 

_ Gavin Reed is now “fuck off” _

 

**North Storm:** binch stop hatin hoe

 

**robo jesus:** ^^

 

_ North Storm is now “binch” _

 

**binch:** youre part of the squad now idc

 

**fuck off:** … putting this group chat on muted

 

**Simon Phillips:** it’s too early for this shit

 

_ Simon Phillips is now “binch 2” _

 

**Daniel Phillips:** go to sleep you fuckos 

 

_ Daniel Phillips is now “simon rip-off” _

 

**binch 2:** no u

 

**simon rip-off:** no u 

 

**binch 2:** still has a better character arc than vld

 

**binch:** diudgishgjshbsjhbsbhjs

 

**binch:** not tea just facts

 

**Connor Anderson:** i was gonna put a sad yeehaw but my phone is being racist against twinks smh

 

**binch:** retweet

 

_ Connor Anderson is now “danger twink™” _

 

**uwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**simon rip-off:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Conan Anderson:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_ Conan Anderson is now “actual responsible human being 2” _

 

**binch:** isn’t that kind of incest since you did a lenny face to your brother?

 

**actual responsible human being 2:** oh shit you right

 

**actual responsible human being 2:** i mean his ass is only for Markus tho 

 

**uwu:** dkskskdkdjfkdmdkj oof

 

**binch:** we’ve been knew 

 

**binch 2:** *sips tea* 

 

**robo jesus:** i 

 

**danger twink™:** bitch shut the fuck up i can expose you to and also you ain’t responsible human being fuck off 

 

_ actual responsible human being 2 is now “bad bitch” _

 

**robo jesus:** hi connor

 

**danger twink™:** ( •⌄• ू )✧ hi markus 

 

**danger twink™:** if anyone does a lenny face im going to expose and call them out in twitter

 

**bad bitch:** im trying very hard 

 

 **danger twink™:** stfu im tellin dad

 

**bad bitch:** bitch

 

**danger twink™:** t h o t

 

**fuck off:** can y’all shut the fuck up for once im trying to sleep

**uwu:** but you muted…

 

**actual responsible human being:** for once i actually agree with Gavin, get some sleep, it’s late. 

 

**_#JerichoSquad_ **

 

**_[Thursday 7:29 am]_ **

 

**binch:** wake up hoes

 

**binch 2:** considering if i should dropout 

 

**uwu:** jskkakjjsjsjs me

 

**uwu:** my dumbass is gonna fucking fail

 

**uwu:** yeet

 

**danger twink™:** oh worm

 

**danger twink™:** im already done with these hoes and I’m not even in school

 

**robo jesus:** mornin uwu 

 

**danger twink™:** ◕‿◕ morning markus

 

**fuck off:** morning fuck heads

 

**bad bitch:** stfu gayvin 

 

**binch:** ssjskmdksmsl

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**binch 2:**  ‘gayvin™ has left the chat’

 

**robo jesus:** we’ve been knew djdndkskakja

 

**robo jesus:** THE BITCH WENT OFFLINE 

 

**uwu:** what a great start to 2019 

 

**binch 2:** ^^

 

**danger twink™:** this is so iconic 

 

**actual responsible human being:** what the hell did I miss out on

 

**actual responsible human being:** also all of you should be getting ready we have to get there early today also there’s a traffic jam nearby.

 

**uwu:** yes dad

 

**binch:** josh is like our dad 

 

**binch 2:** we stan our dad 

 

**actual responsible human being:** i hate this fucking family

 

**bad bitch:** same 

 

**robo jesus:** whos catching the train? 

 

**danger twink™:**  ill catch the train with u uwu

 

**bad bitch:** at least we know who connors riding today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** im telling dad

 

**robo jesus:** …

 

**binch:** i am d e c e a s e d

 

**binch 2:** ssjsksjsks poor connor 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**uwu:** the real mvp is conan ksmsksskjs

 

**bad bitch:** i like calling out connor cause these two are useless gays

 

**danger twink™:** im not gay

 

**robo jesus:** bi

 

**binch:** you ain’t yet connor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**bad bitch:** at least it wasnt me this time 

 

**binch 2:** jsskskskdkdkdmksn

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**danger twink™:** that’s it

 

**danger twink™:** im fucking done 

 

**danger twink™:** im going

 

**danger twink™:** fuck everything

 

**danger twink™:** I’ll be seeing you all in therapy 

 

**binch:** <3

 

**actual responsible human being:** can all of you stop being idiots and hurry up, the assembly is starting soon.

 

**uwu markus uwu**

 

[ **Thursday 7:45 am]**

 

**uwu markus uwu:** hey connor

 

**Me:** ?

 

**uwu markus uwu:** are you like uncomfortable from the group chat or anything? I’m so sorry for that

 

**Me:** markus it’s fine

 

**Me:** and it’s not your fault they’re just messing about 

 

**uwu markus uwu:** sorry I thought u were pissed or uncomfortable or somethin

 

**Me:** I’m not

 

**Me:** you don’t have to worry about it really

 

**uwu markus uwu:** okay

 

**uwu markus uwu:** good Lmao

 

**uwu markus uwu:** also hurry up you’re going to miss the train 

 

**Me:** shit really? 

 

**uwu markus uwu:** get off your damn phone and get your ass here quick

 

**Me:** damn chill fam

 

**Me:** can you see me? 

 

**uwu markus uwu:** yeah! Hurry up tho hoe

 

* _ you have deleted a message* _

 

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Thursday 12:08 pm]**

 

**binch 2:** hey binches 

 

**bad bitch:** hey *bitches*

 

**bad bitch:** lmao connor is so oblivious 

 

**uwu** : retweet

 

**binch 2:** reblog 

 

**bad bitch:** repost

 

**robo jesus:** hey?? wtf

 

**robo jesus:** i need context

 

**binch 2:** wow… he’s oblivious too

 

**binch:** that or you thought you’re slick bitch

 

**binch:** I saw you when I was walking past you were like “uwu connor uwu you give my all the heart eyes uwu kawaii”

 

**binch:**  this is so tragic you disastrous gay

 

**robo jesus:** bi 

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**binch:** now get off your damn phones y’all have to learn

 

**binch 2:** bitch were outside period 2 is over dumbass

 

**binch:** no it’s fucking not everyone’s still here

 

**binch:** oh 

 

**binch:** im a fucking dumbass (:

 

**robo jesus:** sjsjdndijkjs

 

**danger twink™:** don’t tell me your locked out 

 

**robo jesus:** hi connor

 

**danger twink™:** ( •⌄• ू )✧ hi markus 

 

**binch:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** bitch

 

**danger twink™:** at least im not stuck in a room (:

 

**binch:** this is not funny sksjskjsksdjh I had bitch face zlakto

 

**bad bitch:** had him for a class last year fam I feel you 

 

**actual responsible human being:** youve got to be kidding me…

 

**actual responsible human being:** just hold on, i have keys since I’m helping out move stuff out of rooms

 

**actual responsible human being:** what room are you in?

 

**binch:** room 49

 

**robo jesus:** oh god so many memories skjsksjsks

 

**danger twink™:** Markus dont fucking dksjksdnfkdjksjs

 

**binch:** oh no

 

**binch:**  BITCH DONT YOU DARE IF YOU DO ILL BEAT YOUR ASS THIS IS HOMOPHOBIC 

 

**binch 2:** fucking retweet

 

**binch 2:** wlw and mlm solidarity 

 

**binch:** <3

 

**uwu:** ???

 

**robo jesus:** we will tell you another time 

 

**robo jesus:** I cant fuckcing tesxt rn I’m laughing so hard

 

**uwu:** can someone like gimme context??

 

**danger twink™:** it’s not my place I’m so sorry 

 

**danger twink™:** all I’m gonna say is that it’s iconic asf

 

**danger twink™:** and needs to be tattooed on norths forehead 

 

**uwu:** +1 fear

 

**binch 2:** im sorry it’s not my place uwu 

 

**uwu:** *sad uwu*

 

**binch:** I’m so sorry for that lmao

 

**uwu:** Lmao it’s okay

 

**bad bitch:** this group chat is a bunch of horny teenagers holy shit sksjskjsskjs

 

**binch:** shut up you Connor reject you’re like a year older than us

 

**robo jesus:** I’m back

 

**robo jesus:** sadly 

 

danger twink™: big mood

 

**binch:** thank you Josh <3

 

**actual responsible human being:** your welcome son

 

**binch:** we love our dad in this household

 

**binch 2:** hey north I have double sports with u right?

 

**binch:** yea

 

**binch 2:** fuck

 

**binch 2:** quick forge a note I don’t feel like doing sports today

 

**binch:** binch

 

**binch:** don’t backout on me 

 

**binch 2:** listen hoe

 

**binch 2:** my fatass isn’t made for sporte

 

**binch 2:** it’s made to barely pass this year

 

**uwu:** oh worm

 

**binch 2:** so like please?

 

**binch 2:** i have tea™

 

**binch:** I heard tea and I was in

 

**binch 2:** ty babe <3 

 

**robo jesus:** that’s straight

 

**binch 2:** oh fuck

 

**binch:** dw I said no hetero

 

**binch 2:** bless

 

**actual responsible human being:** next period is starting get your books

 

**binch 2:** thanks dad

**[Thursday 1:28 pm]**

 

**robo jesus:** this is actually racist 

 

**robo jesus:** the teacher is making me do work

 

**robo jesus:** I’m suing their ass and getting buzzfeed to write an article on them

 

**actual responsible human being:** get off your phone

 

**robo jesus:** dad go away you wouldn’t understand

 

**robo jesus:** #justteenagerthings im going to fail maths

 

**uwu:** honestly same

 

**binch:** bitch me too

 

**danger twink™:** you can come to my house Markus if you want

 

**danger twink™:** I can help u uwu

 

**bad bitch:** great I can’t wait for the moans 

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**uwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**bad bitch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** jesus fucking Christ 

 

**danger twink™:** fuck off

 

**danger twink™:** were not together

 

**danger twink™:** hes my friend 

 

**danger twink™:** also fuck off conan

 

**danger twink™:** stop being so inconsiderate 

 

**robo jesus:** ill go talk to him 

 

**uwu markus uwu**

 

**[Thursday 4:29 pm]**

 

**uwu markus uwu:** hey u okay?

 

**uwu markus uwu:** i should have texted earlier

 

**Me:** I’m okay

 

**Me:** my brother is an ass but he’s fine

 

**Me:** and I know the others are just joking but sometimes it gets annoying

 

**uwu markus uwu:** u sure?

 

**Me:** Lmao Markus you’re worrying too much

 

**uwu markus uwu:** isnt that what friends are for right?

 

**uwu markus uwu:** to worry about each other

 

**Me:** yeah 

 

**uwu markus uwu:** btw can I still come over to your house?

 

**uwu markus uwu:** like my brain can’t function plz help uwu

 

**Me:** I feel like I should let u suffer

 

**uwu markus uwu:** uwu?

 

**Me:** fine just hurry up tho my brother is coming in half an hour

 

**uwu markus uwu:** Thanks connor srsly I appreciate this 

 

**Me:**

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh)**

 

**[Thursday 5:02 pm]**

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** hey Connor

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** have you sorted yourself out?

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** Markus was overthinking and blaming himself for the situation that happened on the group chat

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** even tho it was your brother

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** your brother doesn’t know right?

 

 **[Friday** **2:39 am]**

 

**Me:** my brother doesn’t know it’s a just a joke 

 

**Me:** and I

 

**Me:** I honestly don’t know anymore 

 

**Me:** if it’s a like

 

**Me:** or a love 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New year, new tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus: robo jesus  
> Connor: danger twink™  
> Conan: bad bitch  
> North: binch  
> Simon: binch 2  
> Daniel: simon rip-off  
> Gavin: fuck off  
> Josh: actual responsible human being  
> Chloe: uwu  
> Kara: suburban white mum
> 
> Couple of reminder uwu. There’s a mention of sexual harassment at the end but like Chloe takes care of that quickly and also that I don’t proofread this fic, so I might mix up some people in this fic. Comment down below if you’re confused about anything.
> 
> Kudos, comments and likes are all appreciated <3

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Friday 6:39 am]**

 

**actual responsible human being:** i was almost glad that no one texted in the group chat during the night

 

**actual responsible human being:** but then I realised wtf happened

 

**bad bitch:** connor I’m sorry ;w;

 

**bad bitch:** I have a tendency to go overboard 

 

**binch:** I should be the one apologising I went overboard too

 

**binch 2:** same, we’re sorry Connor!

 

**uwu:** connor I’m so sorry if I said anything because like I thought that would have broken our friendship and I was really worried and like the group chat was really silent during the night and I think I caused it but like hopefully u can forgive me I’m so sorry

 

**danger twink™:** u guys…

 

**danger twink™:** y’all making me cry sksjskd y’all care about me this much? (Also you’re so precious Chloe sksjsk)

 

**danger twink™:** it’s fine tho I guess I was just like?? Tired??

 

**danger twink™:** idk, but thankfully back to school has like a cuffed with the weekends and stuff

 

**uwu:** we care about u a lot connor <3

 

**binch:** <3

 

**binch 2:** <3

 

**bad bitch:** <3

 

**danger twink™:** ty all <3

 

**robo jesus:** group hug *squishes u all in*

 

**robo jesus:** anyway hoes, gamers, bitches, listen up 

 

**robo jesus:** to celebrate the start of 20fucking19 we are going to the shops 

 

**robo jesus:** jericho is going to have an iconic™ glow up moment in Saturday

 

**robo jesus:** and I guess Gavin can come

 

**bad bitch:** y not I’ll go

 

**fuck off:** sure I’ll go

 

**bad bitch:** are u going bc I’m going <3

 

**fuck off:** no bc I need to keep an eye out on your bullshit

 

**bad bitch:** bitch

 

**binch:** I’m here with Josh and the others and they say they’re coming to this iconic™ glow up moment

 

**danger twink™:** this is honestly going to be iconic™ soskskksksjs jerichosquad really out here glowing up

 

**danger twink™:** oh shit I have to go by hoes 

 

**robo jesus:** I’ll meet up in the train station

 

**uwu:** also like can someone like?? do me a huge as Favour??

 

**binch:** sure

 

**uwu** my dumbass bitchass forgot my bag dkxjxjxjd and I’m in a bus and my anxiety is s p I k I n g and ppl are looking at me awkwardly djdjdkdjd

 

**uwu:** I’m dying can someone grab it if u do I’ll give u all my love and affection

 

**binch 2:** u know I would say something here but I don’t want to ruin the moment

 

**binch** : shut up

 

**binch:** sure I’ll stop by your house 

 

**uwu:** North???? Have u like wondered how much of a goddes u are????? Like??? Holy shit???? I fucking love u??? Thank u for existing???

 

**binch:** fam I got u 

 

_ binch 2 invited Kara Burke _

 

 _Kara Burke is now “suburban_ _white mum”_

 

**binch 2:** I forgot to add this iconic woman I’m

So sorry forgive me didjdkjdjd

 

**suburban white mum** : *dabs* is this what the kids do?

 

**danger twink™:** dhdsjshjdj we stan our mum

 

**uwu:** Kara u legend please carry me in science and be my buddy in science?

 

**suburban white mum:** Chloe u precious human being I got u 

 

**suburban white mum:** but like we’re probably going to fail jdjdjdjdj

 

**uwu:** but like we will fail together

 

**binch 2:** me dragging people into my problems dixhdjdjjd

 

**robo jesus:** guys help??

 

**robo jesus:** connor is doing a thing??

 

**bad bitch:** fear +1 

 

**bad bitch:** whatever he’s doing tell him to stop

 

**binch:** Markus?? Answers?? Or Connor??

 

**danger twink™:** hes freaking out bc I’m filming a TikTok

 

**binch:** … I have no words

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**robo jesus:** he was doing the fking hand movements?!?! Dksjjdjdjdjd

 

**robo jesus:** like the whole thing and doing weird turns I’m fucking scared 

 

**bad bitch:** connor I’m telling dad

 

**fuck off:** don’t tell me it’s unironic 

 

**danger twink™:** it’s not even that bad??

 

_ “fuck off” has left the chat _

 

_ “bad bitch” invited “fuck off” _

 

**bad bitch:** u ain’t leaving bitch

 

**danger twink™:** y’all just hating cause I have 4K fans

 

**binch 2:** markus u need better taste

 

**binch:** ^^

 

**suburban white mum** : I will have a strong word with him when I get to school

 

**actual responsible human being:** I hate this fucking family

 

**[Friday 8:02 am]**

 

**actual responsible human being:** y’all gonna be late hurry up 

 

**danger twink™:** I would like to apologize for my actions, as I was naive and dumb, I wasn’t thinking clearly and let some of the negativity rub off into the group chat. It was never my intention to offend or hurt anyone with my actions.

 

**danger twink™:** I am sorry

 

**danger twink™:** I will do better

 

**robo jesus:** you’re forgiven 

 

**binch 2:** Laura lee could never

 

**binch:** iddhjdjdjdjdjdj

 

**uwu:** the shade is has more pigment unlike her palettes

 

**danger twink™:** jdjdjd fuckin retweet 

 

**robo jesus:** reblog

 

**binch:** repost

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m fking crying djdjdjddhh

 

**actual responsible human being:** can u all hurry up?

 

**actual responsible human being:** all of u are going to be late to school again

 

**binch:** can’t relate

 

**binch:** sis gets driven to school like a queen

 

**robo jesus:** the train stopped moving five minutes ago this is rude 

 

**danger twink™:** people were on top of the train I’m??????

 

**binch 2:** my broke ass trying to get to school

 

**binch 2:** I have to walk wtf

 

**binch 2:** this is overall rude and just straight up homophobic u out here keeping me out smh

 

**binch:** we don’t stan smh

 

**actual responsible human being:** I hate this fucking family

 

**suburban white mum:** retweet honestly

 

**uwu markus uwu**

 

**[Friday 9:41 am]**

**Me:** hey 

 

**Me:** I had a chance to finally text u

 

**Me:** I didn’t want to text the group chat I was waving at when 1st period ended and u ignored me

 

**Me:** I’m like kind of worried markus u okay? U also looked really weird and tired

 

**Me:** and u were spacing out during the whole train ride

 

**Me:** sorry if I’m spamming u I’m just really worried 

 

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Friday 10:46 am]**

 

**danger twink™:** uwu binches

 

**uwu:** uwu

 

**danger twink™:** I’m like hungry can someone buy me something from the canteen

 

**danger twink™:** I like need a snack

 

**binch 2:** Thanos is a snack 

 

**danger twink™:** retweet

 

**binch:** we love a t h i c c purple marker 

 

**suburban white mum:** sksjdjddhdjjs 

 

**actual responsible human being:** mum made too much dinner last night and I have leftovers in my bag

 

**actual responsible human being:** connor want some?

 

**danger twink™:** josh like bless your soul ily and I stan u thank u 

 

**suburban white mum:** make a wish could never 

 

**binch 2:** [ https://youtu.be/qoqZ9T5O29g ](https://youtu.be/qoqZ9T5O29g)

 

**binch 2:** I like wasted all of last period on taking a test and I found out I’m chaotic neutral

 

**binch 2:** so now I’m probably going to detention but I can watch chaotic neutral vines now dkdjfhdh

 

**bad bitch:** pretty sure Connor is lawful good lmao

 

**bad bitch:** he’s so precious and only for [redacted]

 

**binch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Simon rip-off:** f

 

**uwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**suburban white mum:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch:** finally the first step to quench your thirst skdhdjdh

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m so proud of my children

 

**bad bitch:** I just had zlakto as a sub and idk why like I wanna die I fucking hate him he’s cancelled in this essay I will

 

**fuck off:** the only good thing in agreeing with u there Conan

 

**bad bitch:** <3 ily gayvin

 

**fuck off:** fk u 

 

**binch:** iconic

 

**binch 2:** ^^

 

**binch 2: i** s this what true love and romance look like? 

 

**suburban white mum:** can’t relate

 

**suburban white mum:** sister sad 

 

**suburban white mum:** what the frig emojis doesn’t work

 

**danger twink™:** josh I fking love u so much 

 

**danger twink™:** I stan your mother so hard

 

**danger twink™:** say thanks to her for me uwu

 

**actual responsible human being:** I will dw

 

**uwu:** connor I can smell it wtf 

 

**uwu:** fam gimme some

 

**danger twink™:** help me rn with this last question and I’ll give u a piece uwu

 

**uwu:** …

 

**uwu:** fine

 

**danger twink™:** thank u <3

 

**uwu:** *does default dance on fortnite*

 

**simon rip-off:** I heard fortnite and came as soon as I could

 

**binch 2:** binch go away you’re only here for comedy relief and type f sometimes

 

**binch:** #givedanielcharacterarc

 

**binch 2:** his character arc consist of him not playing fortnite and moving onto Spellbreak 

 

**uwu:** Spellbreak is lit y’all just haters smh

 

**binch:** that shits the bomb

 

**binch:** play after school?

 

**uwu:** sure <3

 

**danger twink™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**uwu: ?**

 

**binch:** connor isweartothegodsofthishell

 

**binch 2:** rude smh 

 

**actual responsible human being:** get your stuff next period is starting soon

 

**danger twink™:** thanks dad

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh)**

 

**[Friday 10:50 am]**

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** I didn’t want to text the group chat bc I don’t want to stir drama, also I have to make this quick

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** But have u noticed something abt Markus? He’s been acting weird lately and just spacing out

 

**Me:** ive noticed him doing that he was spacing out during the train ride and just looks really tired 

 

**Me:** I was waving at him when we were movin classes and he just ignored him

 

**Me:** he looks really tired and is acting out of character and I’m really worried

 

**Me:** I texted him about it and he hasn’t replied I’m actually having a tiny panic attack about this whole scenario 

 

**Me:** and were the only two that know abt this

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** He trust u more than anything 

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** When we’re out during Sunday try to pull him away from us and talk to him

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** Something’s wrong with him and he was listening to Billie Ellish and I’m really worried

 

**Me:** ty Josh idk what I’ll do without u I’ll try to talk to him hopefully this whole thing turns out fine

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** It will dw I’m like genuinely happy to help 

  
  


**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Friday 12:30 pm]**

 

**uwu:** lets just get this bread and have a private little chat at  _ that  _ place

 

**binch 2:** shits going down dkjdjdhdd were going to  _ that _ place

 

**binch:** _ that _ place?

 

**binch:** there’s serious tea happening this is not a drill

 

**suburban white mum:** oh  _ that  _ place

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m getting the kids ready josh hurrry up

 

**actual responsible human being:** I hate this fucking family 

 

**danger twink™:** oh damn  _ that  _ place

 

**danger twink™:** tea is piping hot what’s the tea I’m heading there right now

 

**uwu:** aren’t u supposed to be working in your overdue homework?

 

**danger twink™:** I’m sorry who? I don’t know her sorry

 

**binch 2:** me @ homework dkdjdkxskjd

 

**danger twink™:** the struggles of being a teenager *sad yeehaw*

 

**uwu:** ok so I think everyone is here besides people who are irrelevant 

 

**uwu:** where’s Markus?

 

**actual responsible human being:** I think he’s doing his homework

 

**uwu:** where?

 

**actual responsible human being:**  I don’t think he wants to talk he’s busy rn

 

**uwu:** fine ;w;

 

**uwu:** we finna talk about wtf are people on about me and North

 

**binch 2:** *north has left the chat*

 

**danger twink™:** guess she went south 

 

**bad bitch:** no

 

**binch 2:** guys I think she actually left the chat

 

**binch 2:** I saw her lock herself into the toilets

 

**danger twink™:** ffhfjdjddndns

 

**suburban white mum:** this is iconic fkdjdd

 

**suburban white mum:** we finna expose north

 

**binch 2:** sjxhxjdjd I can hear north 

 

**binch 2:** “I hate u so much”

 

**binch 2:** “I’m dying, finally”

 

**danger twink™:** she’s being here being iconic asf

 

**bad bitch:** want me to expose your ass?

 

**suburban white mum:** oof

 

**uwu:** so yea I need answers

 

**uwu:** Josh is here with me and he’s just sighing

 

**danger twink™:** love u dad <3

 

**binch:** “fuck fuck fuck fuck”

 

**binch 2:** oh Chloe u amazing, soft uwu person whos too wholesome

 

**binch 2:** you’re so oblivious 

 

**binch 2:** this is like a yuri anime

 

**binch 2:** not my place to speak sis soz :(

 

**binch 2:** “I’m going to die”

 

**uwu:** … fine 

 

**binch 2** : let her speak we need to wait for the relationship arc

 

**binch 2:** still waiting on connors tho

 

**danger twink™:** it really be like that sometimes 

  
  


**[Friday 1:10 pm]**

 

**danger twink™:** so i have English

 

**danger twink™:** and I haven’t done the homework

 

**bad bitch:** I’m telling dad

 

**danger twink™:** ;w; plz don’t

 

**danger twink™:** I’ll order pizza

 

**bad bitch:** I want the one without anything on top but isn’t just cheese and sauce

 

**suburban white mum:** smh Connor your dad and I talked about this

 

**actual responsible human being:** no we haven’t 

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m taking you Xbox away 

 

**danger twink™:** I own a pc

 

**danger twink™:** so yeah I’m fucked and I have this teacher that tries to be funny but fails 

 

**danger twink™:** I’ll do my soft uwu boy act to try to get away 

 

**danger twink™:** See u all after school wish me good luck lmao

 

**[Friday 3:20 pm]**

 

**danger twink™:** so uh

 

**danger twink™:** I barely managed to avoid detention

 

**uwu:** lmao being a soft uwu girl has saved me in so many situation 

 

**uwu:** but zlakto bitch is like immune

 

**binch:** hi

 

**binch 2:** straight up ignores everything like Nikita dragon 

 

**binch:** ? 

 

**binch 2:** and the famous north act

 

**suburban white mum:** connor you better do your homework other wise I’ll actually c a n c e l u

 

**danger twink™:** I’ll actually get my shit together soon

 

**bad bitch:** u better or ill actually tell dad 

 

**simon rip-off:** f

 

**danger twink™:** but like first let’s get this bread

 

**danger twink™:** we’re going to the mall get in losers

 

**uwu:** wrong quote

 

**uwu:** I’ll go tho hoe

 

**binch 2:** I have to stop north from combusting 

 

**binch 2:** I can’t go sorry ;w;

 

**suburban white mum:** I might go tho

 

**actual responsible human being:** connor stop spending money

 

**danger twink™:** go away dad 

 

**danger twink™:** so me, Chloe and maybe Kara will come

 

**danger twink™:** gayvin and my brother and simons evil twin and Simon and south is cancelled

 

**uwu:** how about Markus tho

 

**uwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** he’s saying no 

 

**uwu:** sad

 

**danger twink™:** meet u hoes in the food court

 

**bad bitch:** u still owe dad $50 

 

**danger twink™:** go away

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh)**

 

**[Friday 3:28 pm]**

 

**Me:** Markus didn’t take the train today and I’m genuinely scared

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** I didn’t see him when I walked out of school

 

**Me:** I’ve tried calling him multiple times he’s not answering

 

**Me:** josh wtf do I do

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** I think I know the reason why he’s doing this but I can’t tell u

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh)** : it has to come out his mouth first

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** I’ve snuck in a tracking device on his bag and it’s in saying that the bag is in a hospital 

 

**Me:** josh you’re a lifesaver <3

 

**Me:** ty 

 

**#JerichoSquad**

 

 **[Friday** **5:10 pm]**

 

**danger twink™:** I never knew Chloe was like that

 

**suburban white mum:** I was genuinely scared fidhdkdjjds

 

**binch:** ?? Sis context?

 

**danger twink™:** long story short there was this guy who was like “lm going to slap this girls ass who’s in high school and is underage and bc I’m a creep” and like Chloe like had this terrifying face and literally knocked him unconscious and we had to run tf out of there

 

**binch:** that fucker deserves it

 

**binch:** she okay?

 

**danger twink™:** She was like fuming Kara had to calm her down

 

**uwu:** sorry about what happened!

 

**uwu:** I feel like I just ruined the experience for everyone 

 

**binch:** zjshdjdjdn chloe buddy chum pal sis fam u don’t have to apologize he got what was coming for him

 

**binch:** u never told us anything about u being a karate master 

 

**uwu:** <3

 

**uwu:** it was just a self defense class that I took bc dad made me

 

**suburban white mum:** that was exciting asf lmao from Starbucks to a knocked out guy

 

**bad bitch:** I wished I was there to see it

 

**uwu:** connor managed to film it

 

**uwu:** and I kind of regret telling him to not film me 

 

**danger twink™:** I’m not going to spread it around like an asshole tho dw

 

**danger twink™:** but srsly that was iconic

 

**actual responsible human being:** u guys okay? 

 

**danger twink™:** were fine now, getting the train home

 

**danger twink™:** Kara is taking an Uber with Chloe

 

**fuck off:** Conan send it to me after u see it

 

**bad bitch:** fine <3

 

**bad bitch:** but if I see u sending it to other people I’ll strangle u

 

**danger twink™:** we love a kinky gayvin

 

**fuck off:** fuck off 

 

**danger twink™:** batteries dying bye hoes

 

**bad bitch:** bring me a pizza bitch

 

**danger twink™:** I’m telling dad u said bitch

 

 **[Saturday** **2:03 am]**

 

**simon rip-off:** my fortnite account got deleted

 

**bad bitch:** same

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is lowkey holding everyone together rn


	3. filler episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus: robo jesus  
> Connor: danger twink™  
> Conan: bad bitch  
> North: binch  
> Simon: binch 2  
> Daniel: simon rip-off  
> Gavin: fuck off  
> Josh: actual responsible human being  
> Chloe: uwu  
> Kara: suburban white mum
> 
> Sksksks IM SO SORRY  
> this chat fic is going to be slow to update. This isn’t high on my list of fics I need to write. I currently lots of fix I need to write about that i just started, please read them I neee validation and views. It’s also harder to write about since this story is literally told through text and I don’t have work on so :/
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated <3

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Saturday** **_9_ ** **:09 am]**

 

**binch 2:** lets get this bread gamers we finna have an iconic glow up 

 

**binch:** lmao filler episode

 

**binch:** how we doing today gamers

 

**actual responsible human being:** morning where are a all meeting up

 

**suburban white mum:** how tf are u hoes awake

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m like dyin ty for waking me up

 

**binch:** I couldn’t sleep bc I was watching TikTok

 

**binch:** hIt oR mIsS

 

**suburban white mum:** anyone wanna catch a ride?

 

**actual responsible human being:** sure

 

**actual responsible human being:** we will meet up at 8 at the entrance

 

**bad bitch:** connors still dying

 

**fuck off:** I’m only coming for free food

 

**bad bitch:** and for me <3

 

**fuck off:** was I talking about u?

 

**bad bitch:** <33333333

 

**binch 2:** #relationshipgoals

 

**binch 2:** #butlikecantrelate

 

**binch:** #same

 

**binch 2:** #watchmebeyourwingman

 

**bad bitch:** i blackmailed connor so me and my bitch is coming with u to the mall

 

**binch 2:** djdgdhddjgxjxhdjd im crying this is iconic

 

**bad bitch:** he’s now really angry at me

 

**suburban white mum:** this is coming from your own mother

 

**suburban white mum:** it hurts me when I see you have uwu eyes so please get your wife

 

**binch 2:** we’ve been knew but sis too scared

 

**binch 2:** she’s messaging me and saying how fucked I am when we get to the mall

 

**uwu:** mornin <3

 

**binch:** morning Chloe!

 

**binch 2:** yes north get that wife

 

**uwu:** ?? I’m so confused?? I need context

 

**binch 2:** you poor thing omg

 

**robo jesus:** Hey 

 

**danger twink™:** hi markus! Morning 

 

**bad bitch:** wow a bunch of idiot gays 

 

**danger twink™:** shut up Conan when you first started dating Gayvin you were so confused bc this was your first time with a boy

 

**suburban white mum:** fucking exposed

 

**bad bitch:** but like are you gay tho connor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**danger twink™:** no I’m straight

 

**bad bitch:** I mean shit can hit the fan in the next year u could be suckin dick just for some money 

 

**binch:** skdndjhdjdhdjh

 

**danger twink™:** ...fair

 

**uwu:** Markus u left the chat yesterday what happened uwu

 

**robo jesus:** phone was acting up and had some business to attend to soz

 

**robo jesus:** I’ll meet u at the train connor

 

**danger twink™:** alright!

 

**suburban white mum:** am outside josh 

 

**actual responsible human being:** okay

 

**binch:** so wtf are we doing in this iconic glow up™ 

 

**binch:** first off tho all we need to get a better fashion sense for someone (u know who u are)

 

**binch 2:** stop calling me out I’m a pastel boi

 

**binch:** I mean you’re fine… kinda… but like Chloe needs some help

 

**uwu:** North! That’s rude

 

**binch:** sorry sis but like you dress like Dora the explorer was your idol cicjjxhc

 

**uwu:** i Don’t dress like that

 

**danger twink™:** u kinda do

 

**uwu:** ;w; but Dora was an iconic queen when no one else could

 

**uwu:** sis taught me Spanish while I was crying

 

**binch:** me at 2 am

 

**binch:** but srsly u need help tbh we’re getting rid of that dress you look like a white middle aged woman trying to be hip

 

**uwu:** I’m trusting u on this one

 

**binch:** ty boo

 

**danger twink™:** we’re going to scour the whole entire place until I get some bubble tea

 

**uwu:** mood

 

**danger twink™:** I’ll meet u hoes at the mall bye

 

**uwu Markus uwu**

 

**[Saturday 9:23 am]**

 

**Me:** hey I’m here where are u?

 

**Me:** I got on the train uwu

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** third carriage

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** hey I’m just really sorry for 

 

**Me:** for what?

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** phone went ‘no bitch’ for a second there

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** sorry for going mia for a second 

 

**Me:** its fine dw

 

**Me:** I was just like??? 

 

**Me:** I was just really really really really really really worried about u okay

 

**Me:** we all do 

 

**Me:** <3

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh)**

 

**[Saturday 9:30 am]**

 

**Me:** getting a feeling that Markus is hiding something

 

**Me:** can u try to steer all of them away from Markus I think he doesn’t actually want to be outside

 

**The only person that I can trust (Josh):** I’ll try to keep everyone entertained so they don’t bat an eye on markus

  
  
  


**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Saturday 9:43 am]**

 

**binch:** so tea

 

**binch:** was watching with tiktok (that app is iconic stfu) and there was this girl who was crying

 

**binch:** BC SHE FOUND OUT HER BOYFRIEND WAS CHEATING ON HER WITH A 14 YEAR OLD

 

**binch:** AND FUCKING PLOT TWIST UHHHHHHHH HE WASNT 18 HE WAS 17 AND APPERENTLY IT WAS A DARE I NEED TO SIT DOWN

 

**binch 2:** hhh wanted to jump off a McDonald’s sign

 

**binch 2:** i was watching the whole thing and I was so??????

 

**binch:** so yeah we’re here and dying and just being iconic™  

 

**binch:** Simon is now trying to find good lighting for his instagram and people are looking at him 

 

**uwu:** me

 

**uwu:** so yeah I’m coming for sister James Charles my foundation doesn’t match me I’m coming for his brand and move to la and completely become an asshole

 

**uwu:** so yeah my makeup looks ruined

 

**binch:** sis

 

**binch:** uwu

 

**binch:** fam

 

**binch:** meet me at the nearest toilet at the entrance front I have a something sister surprises for you to help u not be flashback marry

 

**uwu:** north??? U queen??? ily

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch:** would u like to sister die

 

**fuck off:** how about u sister shut the fuck up

 

**binch 2:** love a good character that low key needs emotional support

 

**bad bitch:** I’m his emotional support

 

**binch 2:** not doing a very good job 

 

**bad bitch:** he’s exhausting to take care off smh

 

**fuck off:** die

 

**danger twink™:** so

 

**danger twink™:** I just died

 

**uwu:** mood

 

**binch:** same

 

**binch 2:** retweet

 

**danger twink™:** a kid just asked what minecraft is

 

**binch:** um

 

**uwu:** not jerfree star approved

 

**uwu:** I’m going to fight them 

 

**danger twink™:** i was like

 

**danger twink™:** ?

 

**danger twink™:** ?

 

**danger twink™:** ?

 

**danger twink™:** ?

 

**danger twink™:** It’s a summer night of 2012, u feel the fan blow hot air onto your face, but u didn’t mind it, you’ve put up with worse. You pull up your world and see the giant wall of dirt, you suddenly load into your world, smiling as you make your dog stand. Life is good.

 

**uwu:** connor really out here making jk Rowling shook and making me cry minecraft is iconic y’all be hating

 

**danger twink™:** But yea a 7 yr old just asked me that and I don’t know how to feel about that

 

**suburban white mum:** I have a Polaroid camera with me I’m going to be an aesthetic

 

**danger twink™:** what a queen

 

**danger twink™:** so I think everyone is here?

 

**uwu:** I’m here

 

**binch 2:** here but not mentally

 

**binch:** sameeeee

 

**bad bitch:** Lmao me too

 

**fuck off:** 8008158

 

**suburban white mum:** nice

 

**robo jesus:** here

 

**actual responsible human being:** I think so

 

**simon rip-off** : think you’re right

 

**binch 2:** uhh you’re a side character you’re staying at home 

 

**binch:** #justicefordaniel

 

**danger twink™:** uwu sweeeet I’m going to get bubble tea Markus do u want to come with me?

 

**robo jesus:** sure

 

**uwu:** north!!!! Is!!!! Such!!!! A!!! Goddess!!! 

 

**binch:** got u boo

 

**binch:** you’re coming with me to get your fashion sense straightened 

 

**binch:** Simon come with us bc wlw mlm solidarity 

 

**binch 2:** k

 

**actual responsible human being:** Kara’s coming with me to get some stuff for a project

 

**suburban white mum:** yall gonna be crying and weeping

 

**binch 2:** I’m like lowkey excited 

 

**binch 2:** like I have now information on this????? Did you not even tell me??? 

 

**suburban white mum:** it’s a surprise y’all going to be quaking

 

**bad bitch:** I’m taking my gay™ and buying him chocolates and flowers for his birthday

 

**fuck off:** shut up

 

**binch:** omg stan that’s so cute

 

**binch 2:** #couplegoals me @ my future bf that doesn’t exist

 

**bad bitch:** so yea Gavin is just a tsundere and is touch starved 

 

**fuck off:** I’m actually going to fucking kill you

 

**actual responsible human being:** after you’re done we will meet at the food court

 

**binch:** k dad

 

**uwu Markus uwu**

 

**[Saturday 9:49 am]**

 

**Me:** hey

 

**Me:** can we talk?

 

**Me:** I’ve been worried about u lately 

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** you don’t need to be worried about me

 

**Me:** I know but like??? I’m just anxious that’s somethings happening with u

 

**Me:** u can tell me anything

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** yeah I know 

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** but im fine

 

**Me:** Markus you’re sitting in front of me and your hands are shaking

 

**Me:** I’m texting u bc I know u don’t want to talk out loud

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** I’m scared

 

**Me:** of what?

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** of everything

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** that anything will leave

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** me

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** I’m scared

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** and idk y

 

**Me:** do u want to talk out loud about what happened yesterday?

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** kind of

 

**Me:** you can drink some of my bubble tea if you’re stressing out it’s great 

 

**Me:** remember to breathe

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** I’m going to speak now

 

**Me:** okay

 

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Saturday 9:18 am]**

 

**uwu:** Antonio Garza is a q u e e n and north said she’s cancelled I’m not talking to her ever again

 

**binch 2:** retweet

 

**binch:** hhhh stop calling me out

 

**uwu:** I will expose on all your bullshit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch:** I’m going to file u for sexual harassment that made me uncomfortable 

 

**binch 2:** so yea what the f r I g hoes where are u

 

**binch 2:** someone was being homophobic near us and I had the gay fear™ face on and it was rather iconic ngl

 

**uwu:** they were like your typical while old lady  jesus stans and one of them were holding a bible

 

**uwu:** both of them were shopping for clothes and they needed for help, this kid who was like rather new to the job tried to help them and they were like s w a g yes queen help us

 

**uwu:** both of them said in unison “do u have some appropriate clothes for us to wear? unlike that”

 

**uwu:** and this is the iconic move

 

**uwu:** they both point towards the Harry Potter t shirts

 

**uwu:** so yeah they’re both canceled unlike Antonio Garza, they ended up yelling at the poor guy and saying he was going to hell and stuff.

 

**uwu:** North came in and said to both of them “Harry Potter is not a book about witches, you are clearly being ignorant. And please don’t yell at the staff who is obviously trying to help you.”

 

**uwu:** blah blah iconic exposed they ended up walking away and saying this out loud “I hope you go to hell you breed of demon.” 

 

**binch 2:** OMG WAIT THERES MORE

 

**binch 2:** I had an iconic rainbow pin on my aesthetic sweater. They both look at me and shook their heads and ranted about some bible verse about how I’m going to hell

 

**binch:** chloe and Simon were trying not to laugh 

 

**binch:** also Chloe has an iconic fashion style now

 

**_’binch’ uploaded three photos to the group chat_ **

 

**suburban white mum:** y e s q u e e n p o p o f f 

 

**binch:** so yeah she’s iconic now sis could kill anyone with a look

 

**uwu:** thank u north so much ily bby <3

 

**binch:** brb

 

**binch 2:** north is now malfunctioning from your text

 

**uwu:** omg is she okay? 

 

**binch 2:** you’re so pure and innocent and oblivious stay that way please 

 

**uwu: someone give me context or I will neko neko nii your kneecaps**

 

**binch 2: sis calm down**

 

**uwu: I am calm**

 

**suburban white mum:** everyone take a deep breath we’re here to thrive not become cancelled from a fight in twitter then make a shitty apology video 

 

**robo jesus:** retweet

 

**uwu:** *squints eyes* u hoes better give me backstory other I will expose e v e r y o n e

 

**uwu:** I have dirt on all u hoes

 

**binch 2:** don’t do me like that 

 

**uwu:** i will do you like that

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**uwu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binch 2:** but I like dick tho so soz 

 

**uwu:** same

 

**binch 2:** gj you ended up killing north

 

**uwu:** didhdjdhjddhd what did I do is she okay?

 

**binch 2:** she’s weeping and shaking and crying

 

**uwu:** was is with anything I said I’m so sorry

 

**uwu:** btw I like both so dick and vagene did I trigger her with that????

 

**binch 2:** She is now calm and collected

 

**uwu:** I am sorry North sihsjddhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhd

 

**binch:** Simon I’m actually going to ended up killing 

 

**uwu:** ?????

 

**binch 2:** you will found out soon she is just pindidhdhdghxxhjjxnnznzbzbxb

 

**binch:** he’s not allowed his phone anymore I don’t make the rules sorry sis

 

**fuck off:** who’s idea was it to come to the mall really early? I’m going to kick them

 

**danger twink™: me bitch got a problem with that**

 

**bad bitch:** I tagged u along bc I need to see the mess that has happened

 

**bad bitch:** props to josh for putting up with all of you

 

**actual responsible human being:** it’s hard sometimes

 

**danger twink™:** so yeah I got sipped on some bubble tea which literally just tasted like pure sugar and I hated it so I’m good now let’s go 

 

**robo jesus:** i can confirm it was just pure sugar

 

**binch:** me and Simon are walking back to meet Chloe in the food court bc we had some business that we had to attend to where is everyone

 

**uwu:** im ordering the same stuff I get

 

**uwu:** chicken Katsu curry

 

**binch:** mouth is watering hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**binch:** but yea it’s good 

 

**fuck off:** fking weeb

 

**bad bitch:** brb going to talk to him 

 

**uwu:** bitch I’m scared wtf is he going to do to him

 

**danger twink™:** he’ll be fine 

 

**uwu:** u sure abt that?

 

**danger twink™:** no actually lmao

 

**uwu:** I can see u and Markus I’m waving my arms

 

**danger twink™:** omw 

 

**danger twink™:** wtf it didn’t correct it to On my way! 

 

**danger twink™:** suing Apple 

 

**robo jesus:** imma go order some stuff from nandos y e e t

 

**_‘uwu’ uploaded a photo to the group chat_ **

 

**uwu:** me during a test

 

**uwu:** also Simon and north I’m near nandos

 

**uwu:** but like he looks so lost and confused and honestly mood

 

**danger twink™:** i was trying to figure out a meme I was watching and I was super confused 

 

**danger twink™:** I haven’t been keeping out with memes I’m so sorry sisters

 

**suburban white mum:** I’m so disappointed in u Connor smh

 

**danger twink™:** I would like to formally apologize to anyone I have offended From my actions, I will promise that I will do better, it was my fault that I have started this whole scenario and I’m taking responsibility from my horrible actions.

 

**robo jesus:** fjdhdhddjgxjxhd

 

**robo jesus:** what an icon

 

**binch 2:** hiihavestolenmyphonefromnorthnowshesreallybadatmeokaybye

 

**uwu:** ????????????????????????????

 

**danger twink™:** he stole his phone from north

 

**danger twink™:** run bitch

 

**binch 2:** I’m trying

 

**binch: Simon u are officially cancelled and you can’t come into my Minecraft server**

 

**binch 2:** your server was trash anyways

 

**binch:** …

 

**binch:** oh sis you will regret existing in this planet

 

**uwu:** Kara!!!!!

 

**suburban white mum:** Chloe!! U icon!!

 

**danger twink™:** they sat down and both of them are now playing Minecraft 

 

**bad bitch:** u srs right

 

**danger twink™:** go away Minecraft is fun plus you’re just a little bit better than simons twin

 

**uwu:** oof

 

**actual responsible human being:** Minecraft is actually fun one in one time me, connor and Chloe were playing and we made a pixel art of all our favorite characters from undertale and it was all in survival

 

**actual responsible human being:** Minecraft is a great game ngl I still play it

 

**danger twink™:** and that’s the tea children

 

**robo jesus:** ^^

 

**[Saturday 10:51 am]**

 

**binch 2:** surprise guys I’m not dead lmao

 

**binch:** he bought me a plushie from my favorite game I have now forgiven him he’s not canceled anymore

 

**binch:** where are u guys?

**robo jesus:** while you were getting cancelled by North we were eating in the food court

 

**robo jesus:** all of them are now talking abt Minecraft and how all of them are going to play together in hypixel

**robo jesus:** also Gavin and conan are being #couplegoals

 

**danger twink™:** I can confirm and I have also chosen to stan

 

**danger twink™:** but like the real question is who is the bottom?

 

**robo jesus:** chdhdhdbshzgxgxghdgsh really out here asking the true questions

 

**bad bitch:** I’m top

 

**fuck off:** I’m top

 

**binch 2:** we love plot development 

 

**bad bitch:** you’re my ***** and I will **** u ****** and u will **** **

 

**danger twink™:** …

 

**danger twink™:** I’m going to tell dad

 

**binch:** I’m sister shook we need answers what is he going to do to gayvin

 

**binch 2:** I’m honestly scared for him I’ll send him my thoughts and prayerss

 

**fuck off:** fk off

 

**bad bitch:** brb I’m taking him

 

**danger twink™:** I’m still telling dad

 

**bad bitch:** I’ll give u fifteen bucks if you don’t

 

**danger twink™:** …

 

**danger twink™:** fine

 

**danger twink™:** have fun u two!

 

**uwu:** am I the only one that’s lowkey worried abt Gavin and should probs save him or something?

 

**danger twink™:** he’ll be fine 

 

**danger twink™:** I think so anyway

 

**binch:** can someone order me something? I’m dying and I need food and I’m really tired from canceling Simon

 

**uwu:** I will!

 

**binch:** ty Chloe u queeeeeeen

 

**binch 2:** I want someone to order me something

 

**binch:** bitch shut up u don’t deserve it

 

**binch 2:** how could u do that to me…

 

**binch 2:** I gave u a plushie

 

**binch:** changed my mind lmao

 

**binch 2:** we can’t be friends anymore sorry

 

**actual responsible human being:** I’ll get food for u what u want

 

**binch 2:** ty josh u legend uwu

 

**binch 2:** get me a healthy wrap any plz uwu 

 

**binch:** get me something cheap that’s under 10 bucks

 

**uwu:** tragic that north is a cheap hoe

 

**binch:** it really be like that sometimes smh

 

**binch 2:** but when I come for you you just….cancel me smh

 

**danger twink™:** I haven’t thought this properly hhh push me off a McDonald’s sign

 

**danger twink™:** I’m planning to get home by 4 pm bc I need to a lot of stuff and I don’t know what do. 

 

**danger twink™:** I also planned this way too early in the morning sikskdjnsj

 

**actual responsible human being:** we will figure it out!

 

**[Saturday 11:02 am]**

 

**binch 2:** I hate every single one of u

 

**binch:** Simon don’t be so antisocial smh get off you’re phone

 

**bad bitch:** were back,

 

**danger twink™:** had fun? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**fuck off:** why did I come here

 

**danger twink™:** meet us outside we’re going to have so much fun 

 

**binch 2:** were not going to have a fun and fresh time

 

**[Saturday 2:09 pm]**

 

**‘robo jesus’ uploaded a photo to the group chat**

 

**danger twink™:** um sorry but I did not give you permission to do that

 

**binch 2:** we love a thicc sister

 

 **robo jesus:** He’s been doing squats lately that’s how he got that thiccnesse

 

**binch 2:** you need teach me to get that thiccnesse

 

**suburban white mum:** oh damn I never knew you had that in knew Connor

 

**binch:** connor omg dont do that there’s children here 

 

**uwu:** bitch I swear to god if you’re talking abt me then I will—

 

**binch 2:** go off queen

 

**binch:** soskosksozk im so sorry omg I wasn’t going after you sksjsks

 

**binch 2:** I’m in the project Chloe at all cost club anyone is invited

 

**uwu:** omg north that’s so sweet ily

 

**bad bitch:** you’re not allowed to take photos of yourself like that I’m telling dad 

 

**danger twink™:** then I’m telling dad about Gavin

 

**robo jesus:** But like lowkey connor looking like a snickers bar

 

**uwu:** kmkgjfkfjfmI’m going to fucking die 

 

**binch 2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**binch:** so that’s why Markus has been hungry the whole time

 

**danger twink™:** I-

 

**uwu:** birch you went there skskskksjskdj

 

**binch 2:** I’m quaking north u did not go there I feel so sorry for the two of u

 

**bad bitch:** I mean Markus has the guts

 

**suburban white mum:** y’all need to calm down from this thirst sjskjsksjss

 

**actual responsible human being:** you know… I’m done, done with every single of u

 

**uwu:** we love Josh!

 

**danger twink™:** ^^

 

**suburban white mum:** ^^

 

**binch:** ^^

 

**binch 2:** ^^

 

**robo jesus:** ^^

 

**simon rip-off:** ^^

 

**binch 2:** u literally have nothing to do with this but go off then

 

**suburban white mum:** this is great and all but are we not going to talk abt how Connor popped off and got tickets, and like just bought 100 lollipops.

 

**danger twink™:** shut up I’m lucky that I bought my bag with me smh

 

**danger twink™:** anyways y’all I’m leaving bye bitches

 

**actual responsible human being:** I don’t think the others want to selves just yet, I’ll stay around to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.

 

**danger twink™:** you’re such a legend josh I stan u

 

**uwu Markus uwu**

 

**[Saturday 2:12 pm]**

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** I’m taking he train with u can u like WAIT FOR ME SKSKSKSK

 

**Me:** I’m so sorry 

 

**Me:** the trains delayed hmmm

 

**Me:** but like hurry up binch omg

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** hey I’m going on a existential crisis

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** have u ever felt so weird to exist? Like we’re lucky to be alive and we’re on a planet in a solar system and we’re drifting off into the abyss of space

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** and we’re just here to like what? Exist? Get a job? Repeat a cycle for days?

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** I don’t want to do that shit, like lemme go in the forest, build cool robots in the forest with someone I love uwu

 

**Me:** honestly what a dream

 

**uwu Markus uwu:** Lmao I’m sorry

 

**Me:** no it’s okay?? Like I have those kind of thoughts every once in a while and it sometimes scares me like? Gets to me sometimes

 

**#JerichoSquad**

 

**[Saturday 3:23 pm]**

 

**uwu:** smh Markus and Connor should’ve stayed

 

**danger twink™:** sorry i need to do stuff uwu ;w;

 

‘ **uwu’ uploaded a photo to the group chat**

 

danger twink™: uh… 

 

**danger twink™:** no 

 

**robo jesus:** i was just having a lovely conversation with Connor abt life and you do this shit to me??

 

**robo jesus:** someone pick up their child 

 

**binch 2:** look… I can explain 

 

**binch 2:** north made me do it

 

**binch:** wanna get canceled again?

 

**binch 2:** lemme explain skksskkssk 

 

**binch 2:** North made me do it, she made me pop off ngl. We love taking an iconic selfie with a random person who looked so annoyed omfg

 

**danger twink™:** but I feel bad for him tho he looks like he wants to kill u

 

**danger twink™:** gtg my stops here tell Markus goodbye

 

**robo jesus:** you could have just said goodbye to me irl but okay pop off I guess

 

**uwu:** anyways Gavin and Conan are icons so I’m low key shook bc they are couple goals

 

**Actual responsible human being:** Chloe almost got ran over from texting that I think everyone needs to get off their goddamn phone.

 

**uwu:** fine dad *sas yeehaw*

 

**binch:** but I almost died…..msksjsksksksksks 

 

**anyways stan Chloe**

 

**[Saturday 11:29 pm]**

 

**Me:** I know that you’re probably asleep Rn but this has been bugging me for a while but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love character development low key what was Connor going to say to Chloe tho that’s the real quesrion


End file.
